Suicide familial
by Resha Tsubaki
Summary: Lorsque mon père est mort, il était criblé de dettes. Un jour, ma mère m'a dit que je ne serai jamais heureuse dans ce monde puis elle m'a tuée.


**FMA ne m'appartient pas.**

* * *

**Kara no Kyoukai Satsujin Kosatsu M22  
**

* * *

Lorsque mon père est mort, il était criblé de dettes. Maman m'avait rapidement expliqué qu'il devait donner beaucoup d'argent à des personnes que je ne connais pas. Il était très gentil, j'adorais les soirs après le travail où il me prenait dans ses bras et lorsque ses joues piquaient les miennes. Tout d'abord, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi je ne pourrais plus jamais le revoir. J'ai dit à maman qu'il ne fallait pas l'enterrer, sinon il ne pourrait pas aller travailler. Elle m'a seulement prise dans ses bras et m'a serrée très fort. Je crois qu'elle pleurait. Je n'aime pas quand elle pleure, cela me rend triste. Pourquoi est-ce que papa n'était plus là ? Pourquoi ni maman ni moi n'arrivions à rire comme avant ? Je voulais le revoir... Qu'il joue à nouveau avec moi. A la maison, il n'y avait que maman et moi. Elle était triste, je le voyais. Elle souriait lorsque je ne me trouvais pas loin, cependant, la nuit, je l'entendais pleurer dans son lit. Je voulais la prendre dans mes bras, durant ces moments-là. Je savais qu'elle pleurait parce que papa n'était pas là, elle souhaitait aussi qu'il revînt. Papa, où étais-tu ? Je t'attendais...

Ce jour-là, ma mère est entrée dans ma chambre. Elle était triste. La veille, des messieurs nous avaient pris beaucoup de meubles, de ce fait maman dormait sur le canapé, je ne sais pas pourquoi ils ont fait cela. Maman devait dormir, alors il lui fallait un lit. Pourquoi est-ce que des mauvaises personnes existent ? Maman était très gentille, et elle m'aimait beaucoup. C'est pour cette raison que je n'ai pas compris pourquoi elle a fait cela. Elle s'est approchée, puis s'est assise juste devant moi. J'étais en train de jouer à la poupée, mais c'était moins amusant depuis que papa n'était plus là. Maman m'a appris qu'il se trouvait au ciel, maintenant, avec plein de gentilles gens. Pourtant, j'avais l'impression qu'il ne serait pas heureux sans nous deux. Je le lui ai dit, et elle a paru surprise. J'avais le sentiment qu'elle allait laisser une larme couler... Je ne désirais pas le voir, alors j'ai tourné la tête. A cet instant, elle a dit quelque chose que je n'ai pas compris.

« Tu es ce que j'ai de plus précieux, je ne peux pas te laisser seule. »

Avant de me laisser le temps de décrypter cette phrase, ses mains se sont serrées sur mon cou, ma respiration a été coupée, j'ai commencé à paniquer, puis j'ai regardé maman, ses joues étaient couvertes de larmes, elle n'arrêtait pas de s'excuser, d'implorer mon pardon. J'ai porté mes mains aux siennes, je crois que je commençais à pleurer aussi, j'ai murmuré ce nom par lequel je la nomme. Elle a fermé les yeux très fort, elle semblait avoir mal. Moi aussi, je souffrais. Je ne parvenais plus à remplir mes poumons d'air, ma vision se brouillait, mon ouïe ne percevait même plus ses sanglots. Il m'a semblé, toutefois, qu'elle avait prononcé une dernière chose avant que tout soit fini. Je crois qu'elle m'a dit que je n'aurais jamais été heureuse dans ce monde. Pourquoi ? J'avais plein d'amis, de plus il y avait Winry, elle était comme une grande-sœur, je savais qu'elle m'aimait beaucoup elle aussi.

J'étais terrifiée. Je ne savais pas pourquoi maman faisait cela, mais ça faisait mal. Elle ne m'aurait jamais blessée, alors pourquoi est-ce que c'était le cas, actuellement ? Ou bien quelqu'un lui faisait du mal ? Parce qu'elle pleurait... Qui avait bien pu faire ça ? Maman était la plus gentille mère au monde ! Personne n'avait le droit de la faire souffrir ! J'avais envie de la défendre... Je l'ai appelée une dernière fois, en pleurant de plus belle, néanmoins j'ai l'impression que rien n'était sorti de ma gorge. Pourquoi ? Il fallait que je lui parle, qu'elle m'explique ! J'avais envie de lui dire qu'elle pouvait compter sur moi, que je la sauverais des méchants, que personne ne la ferait plus jamais pleurer. Mes mains qui se raccrochaient aux siennes ont perdu leur force, mon corps n'a plus répondu de rien. Je crois que je n'avais jamais eu aussi peur.

Avant de comprendre quoi que ce soit, je suis morte.

Les journaux ont parlé d'un suicide familial. J'ai appris qu'après m'avoir tuée, ma mère s'était suicidée. Au fond, qu'est-ce qu'un suicide familial ? Je ne me suis pas tuée moi-même, je n'avais rien demandé, maman a décidé toute seule, sans me demander mon avis. Je ne voulais pas mourir. Je souhaitais vivre, vraiment. Pourtant, maman ne l'avait vraisemblablement pas entendu de cette oreille. Je crois que papa lui manquait, et qu'elle ne supportait pas d'être sans lui. Or, elle m'aimait aussi, et ne pouvait pas me laisser toute seule. Je ne l'aurais jamais supporté. Même si papa me manquait, je n'avais pas envie de quitter tout le monde. Je crois qu'ils étaient tous tristes. Ils aimaient tous papa, je crois que nous perdre a été difficile, tout autant. Tonton Roy a fait une drôle de tête en nous voyant. Je ne l'avais jamais vu ainsi. Est-ce que c'était de ma faute ? J'aurais désiré lui révéler ce qui s'était réellement produit, toutefois il ne m'entendait pas. Il semblerait qu'il ne le pouvait pas. A ses côtés se tenait une jolie femme blonde, je l'avais déjà vue auparavant... Elle tentait de le réconforter.

Dehors, je ne sentais plus le vent souffler, ni la pluie tomber. Cela me manquait. Je me sentais affreusement seule. J'aurais souhaité me retrouver dans les bras de mes parents... D'ailleurs, où étaient-ils ?Je ne les voyais pas. Je ne veux plus être seule. Pourquoi est-ce que maman m'a tuée ? Je voulais choisir moi-même si je vivais ou mourais. Je ne suis pas ma mère, je suis moi. Même maintenant, je ne comprends pas entièrement ses raisons. Probablement désirait-elle choisir la situation dans laquelle je serais la plus heureuse possible. Je crois qu'elle était triste, et que c'est aussi pour cela qu'elle a mis fin à nos jours, qu'elle pleurait tous les soirs dans son lit. La vie était devenue différente sans papa, je me demande souvent comment les événements peuvent tourner ainsi... Le destin existe sans doute et avait décidé de s'acharner sur nous, en particulier sur ma maman.

Peut-être que ceux qui font des mauvaises choses sont tout simplement tristes...

* * *

**J'ai écrit ceci il y a fort longtemps. Je sais que c'est plutôt étrange, cependant le sujet me tenait à cœur et Elysia était celle qui convenait le plus à ce profil.**

**J'espère que vous avez apprécié, en échange de ce petit plaisir que je vous ai accordé, vous pouvez m'en accorder un autre =)**


End file.
